


Disney

by obviouslyelementary



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' collection [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Colin (Connor-60), Colton (Original Connor), Conan (RK900), Disney Movies, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Siblings AU, thebunnyartist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Hank wanted to show his four sons the Disney he loved in his youth.(Conan, Colin and Colton do not belong to me. They are from an AU from thebunnyartist.tumblr.com check them out!)





	Disney

Obviously that Hank would show Connor and his brothers the movies from Disney.

Everyone deserved to watch it, everyone should watch it, Disney was great. Specially the classics.

God, he remembered the times when he went to the cinema with his family to watch Tarzan. The little mermaid. Hercules. All classics now.

He was really old.

But in any case, he decided to gather all of them for a family weekend, telling Fowler they would only come back on Monday, and rented a few of his favorite Disney movies so he could watch with the boys.

He bought popcorn, snacks, soda, juice, blue blood and all of those things, all that they needed for a good family time together.

"Okay boys. Here is the deal" he told them as they came back from their respective works that Friday afternoon. "I called your bosses and told them that this weekend, you four are free to spend some time with me"

"Okay" the four of them answered together, each one in their own way, but still, their coordination creeped Hank out sometimes.

"So, I rented some movies I used to watch when I was a kid, like you-"

"We are not-"

"-And we are going to watch them" Hank said, firmly, and the four androids looked at the each other, with Connor and Colton smiling and Conan and Colin shrugging. "I bought snacks, drinks, and rented the movies, because I am nostalgic as fuck and I love animated movies"

"We are not going to watch... Shrek again right?" Connor asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit out of what Hank could only guess was disgust, making the man raise his hand, pointing to him.

"Don't you dare do that expression when talking about the best movie ever made" he said firmly, and Connor immediately relaxed his facial muscles, looking down ashamed. "That's right. Shrek deserves respect. But no. It's not that. It's the real classics"

"Like Disney?" Colton asked, eyes wide and shining. Hank hummed, smiling at him. He really liked that kid.

"yes. Like Disney. Now go get comfortable, get off those uniforms and join your dad in the living room. We don't have all day long"

"We have an entire weekend" Conan said, and Hank waved him off.

"Go!"

 

They began with what seemed to be Colton's favorites: the classic princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, The Sleeping Beauty, and then some other classics, like Bambi and Robin Hood.

He seemed to like those the best.

Somehow, Colton knew all the songs (only after a long time Hank realized they could just look up the lyrics in their big brains), and sang them out loud to his heart's content. He even pulled Connor for a dance eventually, singing as they swayed around the living room, almost destroying all furniture and stepping on Sumo.

Eventually, by the fourth movie, Colin poked Hank on the arm and nodded towards Conan, and all of them turned to the youngest android, only to find him deeply asleep.

(he would never admit it later, that the animations Hank was so found of made him go in sleep mode, but Hank couldn't care less. He was adorable when he slept, and that was a rare occurrence)

Then, they kept going. Hank decided to focus the next segment on animal movies, so they watched 101 dalmatians, The Fox and the Hound, Aristocats, Mogli, the Lady and the Tramp. Those movies seemed to call Colin's attention the most, his eyes fixated on every scene, his hand 'accidentally' holding onto hank's blanket when something tense was happening.

But they were all surprised when they heard a sob coming from the quietest android as Colin hid behind his hands when the old woman left the fox in the forest in Fox and the Hound. Honestly, Hank himself didn't remember how upsetting that movie was, but he never knew it would make any of them so upset.

Specially Colin.

"S-she left hi-him!" Colin sobbed as they froze the movie, all androids and Hank looking worriedly at the middle brother. "Wh-why?!"

"She had to. He was an wild animal, she couldn't keep him inside forever" Conan said, as warmly as he could, which wasn't much, and only caused Colin to groan and hit him in the chest.

"Fuck that!" he said loudly, before hitting his own lap and wiping his eyes. "I want him happy!"

"Watch the end of the movie kid" hank chuckled, tilting his head. Colin frowned, eyes still teary.

"Will he be happy?"

"Yes"

Colin huffed and wiped his eyes some more before unfreezing the movie and curling up against himself, hugging his legs like a petulant child.

Gladly, the movie actually ended with the fox being happy with his girlfriend fox, which was a relief because Hank had totally bluffed. God, he needed to watch those movies again.

They moved on to the ones Hank had actually watched in the cinema. Hercules, Little mermaid, Lion King, Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas.

Those were Connor's favorites. He really liked the ideas behind them, and made constant comments on it. He talked about costumes about the different places that they showed like China and Africa, he talked about the myths about mermaids, and about beasts and monsters and genies.

He was really into the whole fun.

At least, until they watched Tarzan, and his eyes widened at a certain song, something clicking inside his head.

"relate"

Hank furrowed his eyebrows and turned his face towards Connor while the others did the same.

"What?"

"Isn't that the expression? Relate? Relatable?" connor asked, looking back at Hank and making him chuckle.

"you mean you relate to the movie?"

"To the song, Hank" Connor explained, looking back at the TV. "Strangers like me. That was what I felt when I first met Markus. When I first saw all of those deviants."

"Oh. That's sweet" Hank said, smiling fondly, and Connor frowned, looking at him.

"it is intelligent, a really profound song Hank. It is not 'sweet'"

"I think he means you are sweet" Colton suggested, and Connor hummed, smiling a bit.

"Oh thanks" he mumbled, grabbing his pillow and hugging it as he looked back at the television.

But not before he leaned closer to hank and laid his head against his leg, while quietly mouthing the song to himself.

At last, they reached the movies from the 2000s. Since the android creator was born in 2002, he guessed they would know enough about those movies, and gladly, he wouldn't have to show many more from beyond 2020.

They didn’t even have that time anyway. It was already Sunday, after lunch.

He began with the ones he despised the least. Because yes, after he grew up, the movies began to suck. So they watched Atlantis, Brother Bear, The Emperors new Groove, Treasure Planet, Lilo and Stitch, Big Hero Six and some others. They finished it off with Coco, one of Hank's favorites. That movie was really good.

The only one he actually liked from the 2010s.

And, as he was guessing, those should be Conan's favorites. At least, he hadn't shown any particular interest in any of them, so he hoped he would like at least one to do something else other than raise an eyebrow or sleep.

But then again, maybe animations weren’t for him. And if that was the case, Hank needed to find out what was.

In any case, as the new movies played, Conan watched them attentively. Perhaps a bit more than the rest, seeming to really be analyzing them. However, unlike the other three, he remained quiet until the last one finished.

Hank couldn't really stand the silence, turning to Conan and humming.

"So. Conan. Did you like any?"

"yeah, you said nothing throughout the entire weekend" Colton asked, frowning curiously, and both Connor and Colin looked over at him, waiting.

Conan was still staring at the Tv, and his focused glance slowly turned to a frown.

"They were all... bad" he said, coldly, but clearly trying to say it in a way that wouldn’t hurt anyone.

"Conan!" Colton whined. "They are beautiful!"

"I enjoyed them quite a lot" Connor admitted.

"I wish they weren't so sad" Colin mumbled, crossing his arms.

"They are obnoxious, predictable, the voice acting could be better with the lip-syncing, the animations were reused many times throughout many movies, simply overlaid with different characters. The songs were weak, catchy and designed to be sung by children, there were morals to every single one of them and most of them ended up in the same complex. There were barely no morally grey characters, leaving the entire art as something very black and white and boring" Conan said, coldly, clearly irritated, and all others widened their eyes at his complains. "I'm sorry Hank. I did not enjoy it"

"... kid, you are the best" Hank chuckled, and Conan looked at him surprised. "Next time, we will find something you will like. Don't worry" he tapped his shoulder and shook his head, standing up. "Time to sleep boys"

"Already?" Colton complained, and Hank smiled at him.

"you four don't have to sleep" he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Goodnight"

"Night!"

"Goodnight Hank"

"Sleep well!"

"Until tomorrow"

The silence remained for a while, as Hank changed. But as he laid down on the bed, the discussions began.

_"I can't believe you didn't like Mulan"_

_"She was just crossdressing, Colton"_

_"Colin, you have no feelings"_

_"Do you think I should try it one day?"_

_"try what Connor?"_

_"crossdressing"_

_"... yeah!"_

_"Colton, be silent. Father is sleeping"_

_"Conan, you know he doesn’t sleep so quick"_

_"Does not mean you can be loud"_

_"Can we watch Lion King again?"_

_"Colin... why do you want to watch that?"_

_"I... like the songs"_

_"Fine with me"_

_"I agree"_

_"..."_

_"Conan?"_

_"... fine"_

_"Yay!"_

Less then five minutes later, Hank could hear the opening song through his wall, and smiled lightly to himself.

He had the best kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the characters do not belong to me! Go check thebunnyartist.tumblr.com for more content with the Siblings AU :D


End file.
